


Stolen Moments and Pancakes

by I_O_U_an_apple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, Hogwarts, M/M, Pancakes, drarry fluff, i love these two, pancake day, shameless fluff, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_O_U_an_apple/pseuds/I_O_U_an_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry,<br/>Meet me by the entrance to the Great Hall, at 5:45 on the dot. Bring your invisibility cloak.<br/>DM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Pancake day: basically we stuff our faces with pancakes with no shame on a specific day in February. (I don't know does everyone have it so that's what happens)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters.

Harry,  
Meet me by the entrance to the Great Hall, at 5:45 on the dot. Bring your invisibility cloak.  
DM

Draco folded the note, and walked quickly to the Owlery, a spring in his step. Once there, he crossed the room to Lucy, who was stood on a perch next to Hedwig, Harry's owl.   
"Hey Lucy," he said, running his fingers along her soft dark brown feathers. He offered her a treat, tied the note to her leg, and she was off through the open window, spreading her wings wide and basking in the late winter sun. Draco watched until he could no longer see her, then turned to walk back to the common room. 

\---

It was with butterflies taking flight in his stomach that he made his way to the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry had spent a wonderful day with Draco on Saturday, they had celebrated valentines day by spending time together, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.  
He wondered why Draco wanted to meet him tonight, and especially pondered the reason his invisibility cloak would be necessary.  
He was slightly early, he realised, as he descended the grand marble staircase, his footsteps echoing loudly in the silent space.  
Harry didn't have to wait long before he spotted Draco's blonde hair appearing as he walked up the stairs from the dungeons. He crossed to Harry, winding his arms around his waist and kissing him hungrily in greeting.  
Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them, just incase there were any students who were early for dinner, and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist, pulling him as close as possible. Harry allowed himself to enjoy Draco's tongue exploring his mouth, allowing him to completely take control.   
When Draco finally pulled back, he rested his forehead against Harry's, breathing heavily.   
"Hello to you too," Harry said, chuckling, earning himself another peck on his lips.   
"Let's go," Draco said, suddenly moving away from Harry, grabbing his hand instead, twisting their fingers together. Harry adjusted the cloak so that it covered both of them.  
"Where are we going?"   
"You'll see," Draco smirked at Harry over his shoulder. Harry poked his side, a sort of yelp leaving Draco's mouth.  
They walked up stairs, along corridors, all the while avoiding the throng of students heading down to the Great Hall for their dinner.  
They reached sixth floor, and Harry recognised the path they were taking.   
"Are you taking me to the Room of Requirement?"   
"Damn you Potter," Draco said, amusement in his voice. "Can't get nothing past you, can I?"  
"Of course you can't," Harry said playfully. "I know everything."  
"I don't doubt that."  
Draco pulled the cloak off them, and Harry stuffed it into his pocket.   
Draco stopped then, pulling Harry close to him again, arms around his waist.  
"Close your eyes," Draco whispered into his ear.  
"Why? I know where I'm going, Draco!" Harry protested.  
"Close your eyes."  
"Make me," Harry whispered back, nibbling on Draco's earlobe. Draco took in a sharp breath.  
Controlling himself, Draco replied in a barely audible voice "It'll be my pleasure." His voice was like silk in Harry's ear, sending a shiver down his back.  
Draco prowled around Harry, and pressed his body up against Harry's back.   
He placed his hands on Harry's waist, pulling Harry tightly against him, and Harry felt his heart racing. Draco then positioned his hands over Harry's eyes.  
"Walk," he commanded Harry, his voice laced with possession.  
Harry walked. He heard a crack close to him, then Draco saying "In there, please." Then they continued moving forward, Draco still as close as physically possible. "Thank you," Draco said to someone that Harry couldn't see.  
He heard a door close, then Draco uncovered his eyes.   
Harry took in his surroundings, this place felt very familiar to him. It was the nicest room he had ever set foot in, the walls a rich red, reminding him of the Gryffindor common room. There was a squashy sofa, in front of a crackling open fire. Next to them, he saw a dark wooden table, and two matching chairs positioned on opposite sides of the table. On the table was two empty golden plates, similar to the ones in the Great Hall.  
"Draco..." Harry trailed off, looking around, his face a picture of wonder.  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked, concern edging into his voice. Harry was still pulled up against him.  
"It's perfect," Harry breathed, relaxing against Draco, as he wound his arms around Harry's waist.  
They stayed like that for a minute, Draco nuzzling Harry's neck. Then Harry swivelled around in his arms, facing Draco. Their noses bumped together softly, as Harry pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Draco."  
"I'm glad you like it," Draco said, smiling against Harry's lips.  
"So what are we having?"  
"What do you mean?" Draco leaned back slightly, realised by the look on Harry's face that he genuinely didn't have a clue.  
"To eat," Harry clarified.  
"It's pancake day!" Draco exclaimed. "So we're having pancakes."  
"Pancakes?" Harry asked, completely confused.  
"Have you never had pancakes?" Draco asked.  
"Um...I don't think so," Harry admitted shyly, a blush creeping into his cheeks.  
"Pancakes are the best," Draco assured him. "Come sit down, you can see what I mean." Draco pulled him to the table, and moved the chair back so he could sit down.   
"Thank you," Harry said, making himself comfortable as Draco sat down opposite him.  
Then suddenly, a giant plate popped up between them, piled high with flat round things, that looked a bit like squashed cakes. The name made sense, he thought. Many pots containing flavoured sauces and fruit and sugar and even ice cream covered the table.  
"Tuck in," Draco smiled at him, grabbing his first one. Harry watched as he spread some chocolate sauce onto the pancake, adding a scoop of ice cream on top. Then he rolled it up.   
"Here," Draco said, swapping his plate for Harry's. "Eat."  
"How did you know what I wanted?"   
Draco just smirked. "Eat, or do I have to make you again?"  
Harry smiled. "Later," he promised. He took his first bite. The heat of the pancake and the cold of the ice cream tasted so good together, the chocolate just made everything better.  
Draco watched Harry's expression with amusement. "Good?"  
"Mmmmm," was all that Harry could manage, as he headed for a second mouthful.   
"Glad you think so," Draco laughed, as he got his own pancake and added some sugar and squeezed a lemon.

\---

The boys ate, not exchanging many words, until the pile of pancakes had been demolished.   
"I'm so full..." Harry groaned, rubbing his stomach.  
Draco nodded in agreement. Grabbing his wand, Draco murmured a spell, feeling the results immediately. He felt satisfied, but not as though he was about to burst. He did the same to Harry.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah, much better," Harry looked surprised. "Thank you."  
"No problem. Come on then, Potter," Draco said as he got up from his seat. "Sofa, so I can have my way with you." The cheekiest grin plastered his face.   
He and Harry walked over to the sofa, Harry flopping down first, stretching out along the sofa, and pulling Draco down on top of him. He propped himself up on his elbows, gazing down at Harry below him.  
"I still can't believe you'd never had pancakes before," Draco teased. "Pancake day happens every year!"   
"I used to live with the Dursleys remember," Harry said. "They didn't feed me on any other day, pancake day was no different." A sadness lingered in Harry's eyes, and Draco wanted more than anything to make that sadness go away, to eliminate all the bad memories from his mind. He made a silent promise to Harry to fill his mind with happy memories, sharing many more nights like this one.  
"Draco?"  
Draco snapped out of his thoughts.  
"You were looking a bit lost..."  
"Sorry," Draco said sincerely. "You looked sad. I was thinking about how many more days and nights we are going to have like this one, to remember. You won't have to look back on those bad memories any more, Harry. You'll have new ones, better ones, and we'll create them together."  
A tear rolled down Harry's cheek, and Draco wiped it away with his thumb. "Hey, shhh. Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Draco said, moving a hand to cup his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, Draco..." Harry looked at him like he was the most beautiful, precious thing on the planet. "You are amazing, Draco. I...I love you...so much. You don't realise how important you are to me."  
"Harry, I..." Draco struggled with his words, not knowing how to reply to Harry. His words were so genuine. "I love you, Harry," were the words he settled on. He gazed down into the Gryffindor's bright green eyes, and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. 

\---

Harry woke in the Room of Requirement, curled into Draco's warmth, strong arms surrounding him, keeping him safe.  
He didn't want to move. He could quite happily have stayed in that room, with Draco by his side, forever. However, he knew that his friends probably already noticed his absence.   
He and Draco didn't get much time together, as the whole of Hogwarts believed they were arch-enemies.  
The stolen moments they did get to spend together, however, were absolutely perfect. Draco understood Harry better than anyone. He knew exactly what to do and say to make Harry feel better, to make him feel loved and needed.   
He knew Draco was special, he'd gone to all that effort last night just for some pancakes.   
"Morning, Harry," Draco said groggily, his throat sounding dry. The Room of Requirement provided him with a glass of water.   
"Good morning, mister," Harry said playfully, lifting his hand to stroke Draco's hair. He took in the sight of Draco when he'd just woken up. His hair was surprisingly long, and quite unruly, and his eyes were still half closed.  
Draco shifted underneath Harry, so Harry ended up laying on top of him. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, and Harry moved both his hands up into Draco's hair.  
"How did you organise all that last night?" Harry asked curiously.  
Draco smiled sleepily then, Harry guessed it was supposed to be one of his know-it-all smirks, but it just made him look ridiculously cute. "A little friend of yours helped me out."  
"And which little friend would that be?"  
"Dobby."  
Harry nodded in understanding. "That's how you got the food up here then."  
"You don't need to tell me how much of a genius I am," Draco teased.  
"Genius."  
Harry leaned in to press a kiss to Draco's soft lips then, and Draco responded enthusiastically, hands roaming across Harry's back, tongue gliding along his bottom lip. Harry parted his lips, feeling Draco's tongue slip inside and connect with his own. Their kisses always felt like magic to Harry, some were gentle, full of meaning, others were full of want and desperation. This was one of their magical kisses, delicate, relaxed, trusting.  
When they finally had to break apart to breath, Harry grinned at Draco. Both were breathing quite heavily, and panting as oxygen made it's way back into their bodies.   
"Harry?"   
"Draco?"  
"That was the first night we've ever spent together," Draco said, staring up into his eyes, his own grey eyes full of excitement. "A night of first times for you."  
Harry chuckled at that, saying, "First time I ever ate a pancake, first time I ever stole a night with my gorgeous boyfriend, first time we said 'I love you'..." Harry trailed off.  
"I loved you from the very first day at the quidditch pitch, just me and you, racing each other for the snitch... You treated me differently, Harry. You never liked me for being a Malfoy, or for being a rich, pompous arse. You took the time to get to know me, and I love you for that."  
"You're right with the rich, pompous arse bit. You did a great impression of one of those. You had me fooled."  
"Oh shut up, Potter, I give you that heart felt speech about how I love you, and that's what you say to me. Wonderful, just wonderful," he said, although there was no meaning to his words, his eyes were playful, and he wore a smirk.  
"Apologies. Allow me to put that right," Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Draco's collarbone, and sucking.  
Draco breathed in sharply, unable to speak for a second. When he was, he muttered, "I'm sure we don't have any lessons that we'll be missed from today."  
"So," Harry began, his voice all silky and smooth. "You're saying you'd like to stay here all day, with me?"  
"I think, that that's exactly what I'm saying. We can steal another day, I'm sure." Draco tangled a hand in Harry's hair, tugging his head up and crashing their lips together, one arm still wrapped firmly around his waist.   
"Sounds perfect," Harry whispered, smiling against Draco's lips, before slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know are pancake day fics even a thing, but I had a cute idea so yeah, fluff is my favourite thing on this earth, especially Drarry fluff, they are so cute.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it :) x  
> P.S. Please point out any errors and I'll fix them, I've read it through a few times but you know, some stuff escapes you.   
> Thanks guys!


End file.
